1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle with an exterior rear view mirror housing formed in at least two parts, which comprises an opening for a mirror glass, and houses at least one base bracket, on which the mirror glass is adjustably arranged, whereby the exterior rear view mirror housing consists at least of a first housing part and a second housing part, which are connected to each other, as well as to the base bracket in each case, wherein locking connections at least both between the first housing part and the second housing part, as well as between the housing parts and the base bracket, in each case, whereby at least all connection points between the housing parts, as well as also between the housing parts and the base bracket in each case, include at least one locking connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exterior rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle consists, for example, of a mirror base attached to the motor vehicle, which can be covered by a mirror base covering, and an exterior rear view mirror arranged on the mirror base. The mirror base can be produced, for example, from a die casting material resistant to the forces and moments which occur. The exterior rear view mirror includes an exterior rear view mirror housing, which, among others, houses the base bracket assigned to the mirror base.
The mirror base and the base bracket are hinged together, so that the exterior rear view mirror can be pivoted about a hinge axis towards the mirror base from an operating position to a folding point and vice versa. In this process, bearing means can be provided between the mirror base and the base bracket, in order to keep wear and tear and frictional forces arising during movement as low as possible.
Preferably, the base bracket is also produced from die-casting material which is resistant to the occurring forces and moments, for example, from the same material as the mirror base. An adjusting device for a mirror glass, driven by an electric motor, for example, is arranged on the mirror base. The adjusting device acts on a backing plate, on which the mirror glass is arranged. The mirror glass can be mounted onto the backing plate by means of an adhesive connection, for example. The backing plate can be guided to and/or mounted on the adjustment device and/or the base bracket. The term ‘backing plate’ here refers to a bracket, which comprises at least one bracket surface, with a plane or vaulted design, closed or in a non-continuous grid, for example, honeycombed, on which it is suitable to attach a mirror glass, for example by means of an adhesive connection or by clipping e.g. locking means, protruding behind the perimeter of the bracket surface and arcing inwards towards the centre of the bracket surface, seen from the perimeter.
On its rear side, facing away from the direction of movement of the motor vehicle in the operating position, the exterior rear view mirror housing comprises an opening, through which the mirror glass is visible, or in which the mirror glass is arranged. In order to ensure that the mirror glass is adjustable, a distance is kept on all sides between the mirror glass or backing plate and the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening, so that a gap is given around the mirror glass between the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening.
Additionally, the exterior rear view mirror can comprise a turn signal indicator, a heatable mirror glass, an electrochromatically dimmable mirror glass, a recording and/or warning display module for a driving assistance device, such as blind spot monitoring, a lane departure warning, approach monitoring, or similar, or a combination thereof. Alternatively or additionally, the exterior rear view mirror can also comprise at least one sensor for recording driving and/or surrounding conditions, such as for example, temperature, brightness, degree of pollution, lighting situation, for example, in order to automatically heat the mirror glass, or to dim electrochromatically, for example.
For example, in order to simplify the assembly of the different components and component groups at least partly housed in the inside of the exterior rear view mirror housing, as well as, if necessary, their electrical connections between each other and/or to a control unit housed on the motor vehicle side, the exterior rear view mirror can be designed in at least two parts. A first housing part forms the housing base, for example, and a second housing part forms the housing cover. At the same time, one of both housing parts can include the housing section lying around the opening for the mirror glass, with the walls surrounding the opening.
An object in the development and production of motor vehicle parts, such as perhaps an exterior rear view mirror assembly or an exterior rear view mirror, is a simple, time-saving, and cost-effective production and assembly.
Exterior rear view mirrors with assembly concepts, which include time-consuming connection methods between individual components or component groups, are contrary to this objective.
An exterior rear view mirror of a motor vehicle is known in U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,589 B2. The exterior rear view mirror consists of a base bracket, a one-piece exterior rear view mirror housing fixed onto the base bracket with a rear-facing opening, a mirror glass inserted into the exterior rear view mirror housing through the opening, and an adjusting device connected to the base bracket and the mirror glass. At least one connection element connects the base bracket and the exterior rear view mirror housing in each case and/or the adjustment device and the base bracket in each case. The connection element consists of an elongated, ring-shaped constriction, which gradually tapers inwards towards a flanged piston, and a circular opening. The constriction has a smaller diameter to the piston. The diameter of the opening is smaller than the diameter of the piston and is of such dimensions that the constriction is adjustably held therein. The connection element forms a locking connection, which holds the exterior rear mirror housing or the adjusting device securely on the base bracket.
An object of the invention is to develop an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle, which allows for a simple and cost-effective production and assembly.